


Intimidation

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NC-17 version of Snugglebunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation

Okay, You asked for it, you got it. I can say that the writer's block is gone for now. Here is the NC-17 version of "Snugglebunny". It may bog down in parts, but forgive me. 

All right, THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO PET FLY ENTERTAINMENT. I am not making money from them, please do not sue me. 

NC-17 for sexual situations between consenting males. 

Pass it around,but give me credit. 

## Intimidation

by Meggie  


Blair moaned and tossed himself over in the little bed. His eyes fluttered and his legs moved restlessly. Jim watched from the doorway. 

*This is stupid, Jim. Why don't you carry him upstairs to where he belongs?* Jim shook his head at the nagging voice in his mind. *Because that not where he wants to be. No matter how much you want him to be.*   
  


* * *

  


He allowed his mind to drift to earlier in the evening, when he and Blair had been curled together on the sofa, like they did most evenings, watching TV. 

"Jim, I love you, you know that, don't you?" Blair said, raising his head to look at Jim. 

"Of course, I do. You know that I love you too. What's wrong, baby?" Jim said as he started to sweep his hand along the curve of Blair's hip. 

Blair felt the broadness of Jim's hand begin to move on his upper legs, and closed his eyes relaxing back into Jim. "I just wish that someone else knew. Sometimes I want to scream it from the tops of the trees." 

"Oh, baby. Can't you see? If we told someone, they'd tell someone and then everyone would know." 

Blair pulled himself away and stood up. "What, you worried that someone's gonna find out that you've been *banking* me? That someone might think that the big Sentinel is less of a man because he sleeps with one? Or that your precious reputation might suffer?" 

Jim winced as Blair's voice, which had been steadily rising through his tirade, reached the height of it's range. Blair stood in front of him, face flushed and eyes glittering with anger. Jim could almost see each fine strand of Blair's hair shake with the force of his anger. 

"No, baby. You remember when Sam had to resign, and it was because of the nastiness and general harassment that happened after he come out as a homosexual. I don't want to have that happen to either one of us." Jim reached out his hand to pull Blair back to the sofa, but Blair evaded it nimbly. 

"Yeah, I remember, but what you mean is that you don't want the other cops thinking you're a fag. I can't deal with this Jim. You need to make a decision, who do you need more, me or the other cops?" Blair said, tears welling up in his eyes as he turned toward the window. 

"That's not fair, Blair and you know it. I *love* you." 

"I know, but you need to make a decision." Blair said as he walked toward the door that used to be his room. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Jim." 

"Blair, wait . . ." Jim's voice trailed off in the echo of Blair's slammed door.   
  


* * *

  


He shook his head and turned away towards the kitchen and stopped as he heard Blair begin to cry. Looking back, he saw Blair curling in to a fetal position, tugging the pillow under his head into the circle of his arms. 

Moving without thinking, Jim crossed the room and tugged Blair into his arms. 

"I'm here baby, I'm here. Hush. . . It's okay . ." Jim kept up the quiet soothing words until Blair settled, waking slowly in Jim's arms. 

"Jim, I'm sorry I pushed." The younger man's voice was barely a whisper of air, but the Sentinel heard every word, each one causing another twist of the knife in his gut. 

"I know how bad cops can be about this sort of relationship, but can't you just once acknowledge that I am more than just an annoyance?" Blair said, his eyes beginning to echo the glints of anger that had shown earlier in the evening, as e pushed himself up from the circle of Jim's arms. "No, let me finish, you won't let any of our friends know about us, you won't even tell Simon. Never mind that he was the one who told me you loved me. Just once, I'd like to know that someone knows that I love you and you love me." 

"Baby, *we* know and that's what is important. We've talked about this before. What makes it so important now?" Jim said, pulling Blair back into his lap. 

"Jim, tomorrow is Valentines Day. Do you realize that I can't even get you a gift? You wouldn't wear what I give you and you won't wear a ring or anything else. I guess I just want to know that I am more than someone you fuck." 

"Blair, I *love* you, why can't you see that? What is so damned important that everyone know what we choose to do in the bedroom?" 

"Fine, whatever. I need some tea." Blair stood up and began walking out to the kitchen, "You can go up to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes." 

Jim rose from the small bed and walked up the stairs, still trying to quiet the nagging voice in his head. 

*Jim, he's right. If it were anyone else you've ever been with, you'd want to crow it from the roof tops.* 

*Yeah, but this is Blair, a man.* 

*Yeah, a man that you sleep with, that you **love**. What is so difficult to understand about his want to recognize this?*   
  


* * *

  


Blair slid under the covers trying not to disturb Jim. Jim rolled over, facing away from Blair and tried to sleep. 

*Why can't he see that I need this? That I have this urge to claim him in public, in front of the people we see everyday? God, that sounds barbaric, but I feel that way. Sandburg, you knew going into this that he wouldn't feel as open about this as you do. You accepted that, what now?* 

Blair, rolled over and slid his hand over the bare hip of his love, pulling him closer. Blair spooned himself against the older man's back and whispered softly, "I'm sorry." 

"I know." Jim rolled over, pulling Blair as close as possible. Jim ran his hand along the expanse of Blair's back. Reaching his ass, Jim cupped it, seemingly trying to pull Blair into him. Blair felt the evidence of Jim's desire against his abdomen. 

Jim felt Blair slip his hand between their bodies and cup his erection. 

"What's *up*, Big guy?" Blair snuck a look at Jim, only to see his eyes closed and his head thrown back. He began to stroke Jim, and rolled him to his back. "Well, I guess you are. Now what shall we do with you?" 

"God, do something, Blair, NOW" Jim groaned as Blair paused in the process of removing Jim's sweats. Blair complied happily and finished removing his and Jim's clothes. 

Moving up the Sentinel's body, Blair paused at the indentation in the rippled abdomen, darting his tongue into it briefly. Nibbling his way up, he drew circles of moisture around Jim's nipples before blowing softly. The little nubs hardened and Blair nipped at one then the other sharply. 

Jim arched his back and groaned at the pleasure/pain that darted through him, as he felt Blair repeat his actions. He made a grab for Blair, pulling him up for a kiss. 

"Baby, I love you, but you're beginning to drive me mad. Who knows what I might have to do to you now?" Jim's grin was silky smooth as he flipped them over, so Blair was under him. Taking the same path that Blair had, but in reverse, he moved down Blair's body, finally reaching his erection. Jim looked at Blair, splayed in the boneless manner he had whenever they made love. *But there's one important "bone" left . . .* 

Jim lowered his mouth to swirl the tip of his tongue around the head. Blair groaned, the groan rumbling up through his body. Jim lowered his head further and took Blair in his mouth, marveling at the taste of the silky skin. Alternating rhythms kept Blair guessing, until he was on the brink and then Jim stopped. 

"What do you want, Blair?" Jim said. 

"I want to . . . oh god . . .I want to be fucked. . . Please Jim . . .come on man . . ." 

Jim watched as Blair shifted his hips on the bed restlessly. Raising himself to kneel on his knees, he grasped Blair's hips, pulling the younger man's hip to rest on his own. 

"Is this what you want, Blair, me inside you, fucking you? Pushing inside you slowly, when all I want to do is slam into you, so hard that it'll blow you away. Is this what you want?" Jim echoed his words with action, pulling the lube from under the pillows and applying it to himself and Blair before pushing gently into his lover. 

Blair felt himself stretching to accommodate Jim's size and growing full. He moaned, "Do it Jim, do it . . . Come on Jim . . . do it . . ." 

Jim reared back and surged forward, filling Blair, focusing on the feel on Blair's skin, his scent, the scent of them together. 

"God, Blair . . . yeah, let go . . . Oh, baby . . .oh god baby . . ." Jim felt himself getting close and knew by the soft mewling sounds Blair was making that the same was true for the younger man. 

He grasped Blair's cock in his hand and began to stroke it roughly. 

"JJJIIIIMMMMMM . . . ." 

Jim felt the involuntary clench of muscles around him and came, shouting loudly. 

Twisting, he fell next to Blair. 

"Baby, I love you. Don't ever doubt that."   
  


* * *

  


The day was manic. Florists kept piling flowers on the desks of female employees, while men were on the phone frantically calling the florists as far away as Seattle to get delivery on flowers for loved ones. 

"Hey, Jim. Aren't you happy you don't have to do this anymore?" 

"He never did it while he *was* with someone, what's to change?" 

The precinct filled with laughter at the last comment. Blair's lips tightened and he turned away, facing the wall while Jim finished the report Simon had assigned on the capture of the burglary suspects that Jim had brought in. 

"I know, I know. Just bear with me a few minutes longer, okay, then we'll go home." Jim said quietly, speaking so that only Blair could hear. 

"Hey Jimmy, what bar you gonna hit tonight?" 

"Jim . . ." Blair said, the warning evident in his voice. 

"I know . . . They'll back off sooner if we don't show any response." 

The loud comments continued, usually as someone passed Jim's desk. 

Jim, finishing the report and hitting the keys to save it, looked at Blair and saw the odd combination of anger and tears on his face. The Sentinel felt his stomach clench and decided to go with his instincts. 

Standing up, he whistled sharply, and waited until near silence fell as people stared at him. Lifting Blair to stand on his desk, he looked at everyone, meeting them straight in the eye. 

"Listen up, people . . . Sandburg is my partner. If he feels uncomfortable with something, I do. Please be aware of this and respect his feelings." 

"What's wrong, someone upset the baby?" Anderson asked. 

"Anderson, if you would like to ever go home, I suggest you button it, NOW." Simon said from the doorway to his office. 

"Sure thing, Captain. We all know what's what." 

Anderson, a loud-mouthed rookie, sat down, arms crossed, smirk evident. 

"No, Simon, let me handle this." Jim said as Simon began to cross the room. 

"Listen up, people. I love Blair. If you need it made clearer, we're lovers. He is my bedmate. In little words, for you, Anderson, he is my snugglebunny." Jim said, reaching up to grasp the hand of Blair. 

Blair was a furious red color as Jim pulled him off the desktop. Pulling the younger man to him, Jim kissed him, nipping at his lower lip. 

Blair returned the kiss, still in a minor state of shock. He felt light headed as Jim broke the kiss, pulling him out the door, calling to Simon that he would be in in the morning. 

"I love you Chief," Jim said as they exited the precinct. 

"Oh, god, I love you too."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
